The Stupidest Things
by HecateA
Summary: In which Percy is childlike, Annabeth is serious, and all is well. Oneshot. Day Three of Ten Days of Percabeth.


**Here's the third day of the Ten Days of Percabeth challenge. I think this is a side of Percy and Annabeth's relationship that people don't often play on, so I will. I hope you enjoy and I thank you in advance for reading!**

**Dedication: a fry**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO**

* * *

**Day Three**

* * *

**The Stupidest Things**

* * *

Last time Percy had grabbed her hand and dragged her in a wild chase across Central Park, a hellhound stampede had justified it, so Annabeth hadn't asked many questions when he'd done it again.

She'd looked over her shoulder and hadn't seen a thing. She'd kept running and hadn't heard anything. Finally she realised that they were safe when she realised that they were approaching a children's play park.

"Seriously Seaweed brain?"

"What?" He asked. "There's nobody on the swings."

"Says the sixteen-year-old child of Poseidon," she commented.

"Says the daughter of Athena," Percy said. "Really you should know better than to judge me, Wise Girl."

They sat on the swings and kicked off the sand. Two young mothers with first class strollers were watching their toddlers tot around the park and empty the sandbox' content into the grass.

"I'm higher than you!" Percy said as he swung past her.

"It doesn't matter Seaweed brain," she said.

"Of course it does," Percy said as he passed her on his way done.

"Fine then, it's on." Annabeth said kicking off the ground again as she swung back, giving herself a boost. Percy swore and started working hard to swing higher and higher as the two mothers looked at him appalled, like they'd forgotten that teenagers were foulmouthed vermin since the arrivals of junior and junior.

They were swinging as high as they could, still pretty equal.

"Seaweed Brain, there's no going higher," Annabeth said as their swings criss-crossed.

"Want to bet?"

"No, as a matter of fact. I think it'd be a stupid way to end up in the hospital."

"Chicken," Percy accused her.

"So be it." She said. Annabeth was prideful, but not to the point of stupidity. Besides, she wasn't sure if Percy knew CPR or not, and she couldn't trust that one of the two mothers would call 911 in the event of a fall.

She started slowing down her swinging until she could dig her heels in the sand. Percy started slowing down and jumped when the swing was still pretty hard. Annabeth clucked her tongue as he flew through the air, landed on his feet, tripped and fell on his shoulder.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said rolling her eyes as he laughed and got up.

The two mothers were packing up and leaving.

Grass peppered Percy's black hair as he made his way back to her, grinning, and she got up as he came closer. Percy caught her by the waist and kissed her from behind. She melted in his arms for a few seconds and only snapped out of it because he yelled 'You're it!' and ran off.

"Yes", she'd told people," I'm dating the saviour of Olympus. Great and heroic guy, he's killed more monsters than most half-bloods twice his age. He is a brave and determined leader who can take immediate control of the troops and I trust him with my life."

Oh gods.

But she _did_ sprint after him. He ducked under structures, ran up slides, jumped from miniature climbing walls and scurried up ladders like nobody's business. Finally she caught him by throwing a shoe and nailing him in the back. Just above his Achilles' heel so she wouldn't accidentally kill him, but enough to startle him so he'd stop for a second. She ran, grabbed her shoe, and jumped his back like he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"Gotcha, Seaweed Brain." She said in his ear. He made a pterodactyl sound and Annabeth rolled her eyes. He climbed up the giant steps up to a little pavilion at the top of the playground and he leaned against the railing. Annabeth got off his back and put her shoe on properly before leaning next to him. He held her close and they looked at the view of Central Park that stretched out before them with New York in the back, still panting from all the running and yelling at each other.

Central Park was a park of greenery and space and fresh air in the middle of a concrete jungle. It made Annabeth believe even in this crazy, dangerous world there was an uncommon oasis somewhere in which she and Percy could be safe, and so far this place was quite often it.

Percy was playing with her hair.

"I can't believe we just ran through the playground for around twenty minutes like five year olds." She said, shaking her head.

"I can, it was fun." He said.

"You make me do the stupidest things," Annabeth said. "You make me feel like I'm allowed to fool around and run loose like a little kid and…"

"Have fun?" Percy offered up. "Be normal? Goof off? Drop the snow queen intelligence display for a bit?"

"Sometimes," Annabeth admitted.

"Well then I don't make you do the stupidest thing, I make you do a very necessary thing." Percy said. "You're a hard worker, Wise Girl. But even you need to loosen up, lay back and kick your shoes off every once in a while."

"It doesn't matter whether they're stupid or necessary," Annabeth said, turning so her nose touched his jaw and she could lean in and kiss his neck if she'd want to- which she had a feeling she very shortly would. "Because I'm always willing."


End file.
